


东京二点四十三零五秒

by timelesssea



Category: Jrock, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, [Alexandros](Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smoking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: 关灯又开灯地睡了一觉。如果无法理解RPF或感到冒犯请不要继续阅读。Please do not read if you feel offended.
Relationships: Kawakami Yoohei/Isobe Hiroyuki
Kudos: 2





	东京二点四十三零五秒

一个吻通常代表着私人时间的开始。还插在锁孔里的钥匙发出一串闷响，磯部寛之听见自己被按在门板上，夜里一阵余韵悠长的巨响。惊醒的猫哒哒走来。川上洋平在他耳边毫无诚意地说了句抱歉，又磨蹭到他嘴角。黑暗让唇间的触感变得像蛇一般清晰，鳞片滑过大地时能感到每一片龟裂的纹路，细长的信子嗅到草尖凝结的，每一滴露水。

他像喝下演出结束后的第一杯酒一样享受了这个吻，没有细品的余裕，只留下铺天盖地的愉悦香气，嚣张地占据了全部的感官。

他感觉洋平还想继续，头发蹭在脸上，有让人舍不得拂去的痒。猫在玄关前叫了一声。

“至少开个灯吧。……Soy生气了噢。”

“好的好的。”川上洋平熟门熟路地开了灯。两人的鞋并排放在玄关。Soy仰头看着磯部寛之，在对方友好地伸出手指后，犹豫地用鼻尖碰了碰。又用尾巴蹭了蹭这位许久不见的人类。

磯部寛之笑着无视了川上洋平表示自己被冷落了的幼稚发言，轻轻摸着猫咪鼻子上短而顺滑的毛，看它舒服地眯起眼睛。川上洋平穿着拖鞋走进房间，开灯，给热水器定温度，和趴在床中间的Latte打招呼。猫敷衍地小声呼噜。

磯部寛之走进卧室，打开衣柜拿了两件衣服。他想到大学时代的他们经常因为摄影需要又舍不得买新的而借对方的衣服，两人身高差不多又同样瘦得像来不及长肉的高中生，对方的衣服也和自己的几乎一样——简单的颜色，基础款，超市洗衣液的淡香。

那时也不是没有想过退回普通人的生活，但那与其说是安慰不如说是更大的折磨。就像人没办法在见过太阳之后仍心甘情愿地屈居于黑暗，他没办法在明白川上洋平是怎样的人之后放弃和他一起站在舞台上的梦想。他们一厢情愿的年轻愿望像热气里颤抖的海市蜃楼，摇摇晃晃辨不出真假。深夜空旷的街上便利店睁着困倦的眼睛，他们把打印好的标签贴在自制CD的包装上，明天刻录了今天。数字变成四分之一的电费。

他记得一件事：他在没开灯的狭窄房间里想拿床头的水瓶，不小心拂下什么东西。包在塑料纸里的光盘掉在地上，发出单薄的一声。躺在他旁边的洋平突然转过来，他发现原来对方没有睡着。

“怎么了？”

回答他的只有秒针的背景音。被子一阵窸窣的响。  
年轻人温暖得有些过热的手盖上来，从耳畔到后颈边缘，一下又一下，柔软的头发滑过手指。他想到明天上午的航班时间，于是以同样的动作把对方洗得蓬松的刘海向后拨，像海浪规律地吻过沙滩。  
廉价租金的代价是窗外的高速公路，随着由远至近又逐渐远离的行驶声，车灯给房间打下一层微弱的光，一阵一阵，像城市的潮汐。他只能隐约看见对方湿润的眼睛，亮得像要落下眼泪。他凑近一点，把洋平抱在怀里，从对方的呼吸间摸到了竭力抑制的颤抖。他说不出话来，这一切都会过去——以或好或坏的方式。他没法告诉洋平“都会好的”，有五千种比现在好的方式而他们只想要唯一的一种。今天总会不值一提，或许成为励志故事，或许是人生中因为走神而写错的一笔。他只能轻轻拍着对方僵硬的脊背，直到那个他熟悉的柔和声音被它的主人撕裂，拉长，溃败成无法辨认的哽咽。他沉默地听着，窗外间歇投来的灯光像无声窥视着海底的探测器，他们在白色被单围成的沙丘里，像两条盲眼的鱼，凭借手指和T恤间的温度确认彼此的存在。货车驶过的声音被夜晚吞入又吐出。房间逐渐安静。他感到对方的呼吸逐渐平复，和他的一样，在黑暗里细不可闻。

磯部寛之感到川上洋平的脸离自己很近，因为对方温热得几乎还有眼泪余温的呼吸就打在自己鼻子上。他原本不知道鼻尖原来有这么丰富的神经末梢。川上洋平又用行动提醒他其实嘴唇也是，一个躲在凌晨的吻。疲惫的夜晚只让白日里所有的复杂情绪沉淀成黑色，嘴唇像一个郑重其事的印章，敲在只有两个人明白的契约上。他们的前发细细交错，像柔软的触角，抵着对方的额头，若有若无的痒。川上洋平感觉磯部寛之低头在笑，头发蹭着他半边脸，于是他又贴过去吻对方。他知道明天又要告别，接下来又是漫长的一周，钥匙开门的声音，来不及换下西装的他的贝斯手，一个可以弹琴的周末，又是清晨锁门的响动，一周又一周，直到这间公寓换了下一任租客。

那段时间川上洋平始终觉得在一个他们看不见的地方摆着真理，白纸黑字地告诉他这样的日子不可能永远继续。他憎恨那些道貌岸然的言语就像他厌恶所有自称正确的建议——你知道它们在概率上都说得通：优渥舒适的生活，自律带来的成就感，清晨在固定的时间醒来，知道自己在做对的事情。

他为突然的感伤找了个借口：也许是磯部寛之穿着的那件军绿色短袖让他想到大学时代，那时候对方好像也有件差不多的衣服。

猫因为陌生人的来访不愿上床，而占据了猫的位置的人正漫不经心地划着手机。他擦着头发挨过去，一滴水落到对方肩头。他被笑着推开。

他不依不挠地凑过去，从屏幕上夺走了磯部寛之的注意力——当然是用一个吻。这个带着沐浴露香味的吻迅速失去了原本的温暖气息，暗示沿着川上洋平探向对方后腰的手掌一路攀爬，藤蔓般缠满了脊背。他关掉灯，猫逃走了。

黑暗突然扎进视野里，磯部寛之想：这和那间出租屋里的黑暗一样吗？他们那时习惯于不开灯，一半是出于古怪的羞涩，一半是因为贫穷。他背后垫着两个人的枕头，能感到身旁的被褥因为川上洋平的重量微微下陷。视线中有一团比周遭的黑暗更浓重的黑暗。那个令人安心的阴影俯下身，湿润的舌头探进他嘴里。他们接吻过那么多次，彼此都清楚怎么撩拨对方。舌尖像柔软的海葵若有若无地抚摸着经过的鱼。

磯部寛之知道现在的洋平已经不会像过去那样几乎要把自己按进床单里一样用力拥抱，也不会红着眼睛伸手把他捂到呼吸困难。那时他们的做爱有时完全称不上感官上的舒服。他痛得想推开对方，却摸到对方剧烈起伏的胸膛，好像有什么挣扎着想要借着泪水逃出肋骨和血肉的牢笼。他忘了自己当时说过什么安慰或者诅咒的话。希望本身是最痛苦的折磨，而他给他更多的希望。每次结束洋平都像犯了错的小孩一样有些不知所措地想用别的方式补偿他——毕竟他除了眼泪和血之外什么都没流出来。而那些技术也糟糕得他宁可自己解决。

并不知道恋人在想什么的川上洋平按照自己的想法，沿着胸口舔到下腹，在交界处暧昧地打着圈。就像挠挠猫的下巴，猫就会舒服地眯起眼睛一样，每当他这么做时，对方的腹部总会退缩似地颤抖。没有开灯的房间里，他感到磯部寛之的身体似乎比周围更白一些，或许是手掌上柔软的触感让大脑产生了奇妙的联想。“像这样亲吻腰侧的话，会留下深深浅浅的吻痕”……明明看不见，但自己用牙齿和舌头留下了标记的皮肤却仿佛真的反着可怜的光一般。

他脱掉磯部寛之的裤子给他口交。老实说，他不觉得磯部寛之是喜欢发出声音的类型，至少他在床上不会比平时话更多，但他也觉得对方没有压抑着声音。本来做爱和其他许多事一样，只要“参与者舒服就好”而已，非要往其中加入假装或是掩饰才奇怪。他喜欢磯部寛之的原因之一是他从不掩饰什么，尽管这一点常常被本人自嘲为本性单纯， 非要形容的话，仿佛他前十几年的人生都是时空旅行者，终于找到了一个一切定律适用于自己而毋庸多言的世界。就像现在，从对方趋于沉重的呼吸中，他明白自己成功撩拨起了对方的欲望。

但他也不准备把磯部寛之口到射。他放过那根硬起来的性器，用嘴唇抚慰过睾丸，舌尖滑过会阴时身侧的床轻轻下陷了一下，似乎有人难耐地蜷起了脚趾。他扶着磯部寛之的腿，笼罩在视野里的黑暗反而让他误打误撞地刺激到了某些鲜少逡巡过的地方。正餐即将开始，他却突然想到关灯前忘了拿走床头的润滑剂。这感觉不太好，毕竟他自以为万事俱备，甚至没忘记在领口撒上香水（hiro的话，大概闻到了也只以为是洗发水的气味吧），而为了找润滑剂再打开灯就像是一个败兴的插曲。他懊恼着想起身按开关时，一个冰凉的塑料制品蹭到手上。他接过后很快发现正是他想拿的那个东西。

他挑衅似地压到磯部寛之身上，下腹抵着恋人发硬的性器：“喔，我都不知道你这么想被操。”  
回答他的是顺着腰部下滑，试图脱掉他内裤的手：“没错，我等不及想被你上了。”

借着磯部寛之配合的姿势，他没花多少力气就把沾着润滑液的手指送进对方体内。黑暗仿佛放大了身体的感知，无论是手指在隐秘处探索的异物感还是紧缩的内壁缠着手指的压力都清晰无比。磯部寛之几乎能感受到男人纤长的手指一个指节一个指节地挤进自己的后穴，微凉的润滑液随着抽插的动作逐渐与两人的身体同温。  
后穴本能的收缩在川上洋平看来就像指尖上传来的诱惑，张张合合的后穴热情地吸着他的手指，想要推出侵犯进来的异物又被涂抹得更湿润。他抽出手指的时候故意弯曲指节刮过那片敏感带，仅仅一根手指的突然袭击就让身下的人发出呜咽般的短促呻吟。他用空着的手握住磯部寛之的性器，一边又加上一根手指。黑暗令人笨拙，他觉得好像倒了太多润滑剂，滑腻的液体流出疲于抵抗的后穴 ，在臀缝和大腿根湿了一片。他松开磯部寛之半挺的性器，像刮走软化的黄油那样把多余的润滑液抹到他胸前，换来一句不轻不重的咒骂。他判断着恋人的放松程度撤出手指：“可以吗？” 

磯部寛之坐起身，温热的呼吸落在他胸上，像以奇异的方式在他身上剜开一个缺口，情欲混杂在比其更柔软的东西里，从中汩汩淌出。第一下进入的过程总被心理上的刺激放大数倍，身体和身体之间只有快感标志着边界，除此之外的一切仿佛回到某个本应归去的地方或者接纳某个原本属于自己的部分般完整。性器碾过撑开的紧窄之处不由自主地收缩着，促使他本能地顶入更深处。乱了的呼吸喷吐在他耳畔。

他的恋人终于辛苦地吞掉他整根性器。他们不是没有用这个姿势做过，但川上洋平莫名觉得此刻他看不见的磯部寛之的表情一定比平时更煽情。对方好像知道他的想法似的，一边自己动一边用手拨弄他的头发，喊他的名字。

磯部寛之的性器不时擦到他的腹部，他握住那根东西的时候对方发出了舒服的呢喃。但磯部寛之显然高估了恋人的好心程度，当对方故意用指腹摩擦敏感的顶端时，前后夹击的快感让他情不自禁地后仰，仿佛过多的刺激超出了感官的接受范围。这个姿势几乎让他的胸口抵着川上洋平的脸颊，而对方也毫不客气地将送到唇边的乳头含进口中，用舌尖仔细检查他的恋人，确认对方的乳头的确是还没被碰过就已经挺立起来，如此程度的沉湎于他们之间的性事。

磯部寛之自认不算是会为交合感到羞涩的人，但也许是把大部分视觉交给黑暗的关系，他所听到的房间内仿佛只容纳了两个人的呼吸声和他沉溺于情欲的呻吟，或者还有更细微的，洋平的性器在他体内撞击着深处发出的水声。简直像肠壁一次又一次被用力亲吻一样。这个比喻又让他的后穴紧缩了一下，身体诚实地附和了大脑里的淫秽想象。他听见川上洋平被他刺激得发出一声叹息。他的屁股被对方的手粗暴地揉搓着，被占有的快感超过了疼痛让他迷茫地从喉咙里漏出呜呜咽咽的声音。那根埋在体内的东西像顶在他的某个开关上，连那些和情欲毫无关系的部位都敏感得让他头皮发麻。他甚至管不了自己的前面，任凭它一下一下擦着对方的腹部在高潮的边缘游荡。他像溺水挣扎的人一样抓着川上洋平瘦削的肩膀，唯一不同的是他又想让对方带他离开这令他无助又依恋的快感，又像饮了毒药的人那样求他灌给他更多快乐。

“洋平……”

像是终于受不了被这样带哭腔地呼唤了一样，川上洋平打了一下恋人的屁股。吞吐着自己性器的后穴颤抖了一下，它的主人有点委屈地叫了一声。他干脆磯部寛之再次推回床上，这个姿势说不上很深但总能操到对方的敏感点，何况现在坐在自己身上的人也已经没力气自己动了。事实上在换姿势的过程里他的Hiro已经用前面高潮了，似乎是顶到了某个地方，他觉得恋人的腰突然软了下来，然后几滴温热的东西落在他身上。

他的恋人默契地用腿缠住他的腰。他打开床头的灯，没想到这出的磯部寛之还是高潮余韵中有些失神的表情，下意识地伸手想挡住突然的光。“你干什么……”川上洋平没有说“因为我想看看你现在的表情”，但他确实这么做了。他有点出神地看着磯部寛之的脸，他知道对方是皮肤容易变红的体质，喝酒也好泡澡也好，他也觉得对方做爱时泛红的脸和身体非常可爱。同样这具身体也容易留下痕迹，他扫视着对方赤裸身体上的红痕上，仿佛重温了一遍方才黑暗中的亲昵。磯部寛之有点好笑又不免有些不好意思：“别看了，洋平。”川上洋平笑了笑，用食指沾走刚刚射在自己身上的精液，一边凝视着对方的眼睛一边用舌头舔掉了它。他很少能看到他的恋人如此窘迫的样子。

他像只在领地上留下气味标记的猫，伸出舌头舔了舔磯部寛之的眼角。那里留着些主人没有在意的泪痕。他的性器随着这些玩弄猎物的动作在后穴里不轻不重地摩擦，快感像将断不断的弦折磨着磯部寛之的神经。他知道自己才高潮过的前面射不出什么但偏偏被操得产生了只能用后穴高潮了的错觉。他把手指插进川上洋平的发间，对方正专心地戏弄着自己的乳头，用牙齿厮磨着已经红肿的乳晕。他隐约觉得自己的角色似乎哪里不对，事实上如果在人生的前二十年问他愿不愿意和男人上床，他大概只会笑笑换个话题。但对象是川上洋平的话，就像他们一起做的其他事情一样，因为太过触及本质的快乐，一切都显得那么水到渠成。……也包括被开发出不属于男性的敏感带吗？对方的舌面扫过乳尖带来一阵酥麻的刺激。

川上洋平抬眼看着磯部寛之，微妙地觉得这样被摸头很像宠物狗。川上洋平觉得那个湿热的后穴正努力地向上挺进想让自己捅得深一点，而他故意抬高又往外退了一寸。龟头若有若无地来回碾着那处浅浅的敏感点。抓着自己前发的手指迷茫地松开，他看见睫毛终于难以承受泪水的重量任凭它们从磯部寛之的眼里流出，顺着半干的泪痕滑到嘴角。被欲望打湿的嘴唇间哀求般吐出了他的名字。想加倍欺负对方的征服欲暂时偃旗息鼓，或者说本能又一次击败了想掌控大局的天真计划。他顶进后穴的深处，渴望抽插已久的内壁热情得几乎在吮吻他的性器。他低头把那些无法抑制的叫声吻得支离破碎。对方的舌头想要挽留自己的，然而主人的理智已经不足以完成这个动作，于是川上洋平轻易地夺回了主导权。他一边吻着磯部寛之一边享用着对方的后穴，先前让人脸红的水声已经被两人的喘息所掩盖。他感到磯部寛之的后穴用力绞了几次后松弛了下来，连身体也不受控制地颤抖着，他安慰地放过对方的嘴唇，擦掉亲吻时流出嘴角的涎液。高潮后的后穴温暖地包裹着他的性器，只有在插到深处时会驯服地收缩。他替磯部寛之拨开濡湿的前发，对方湿润的眼睛望着他，有几根睫毛被泪水黏成一簇。他突然很想像互相梳理毛发的猫一样替他舔开。

磯部寛之原本搭在川上洋平腰上的双腿现在无力地朝两边打开着，这个姿势他总能明显地感觉到对方在自己体内冲撞。才达到顶点的那个地方几乎每被摩擦一次就会让他不由自主地颤抖，而川上洋平显然还不想射。他本能地绷紧腰又被对方强硬地抚平，好像有什么从自己过度使用的后穴里流了出来，像微凉的蛇滑过大腿内侧，也许只是汗液。他听到川上洋平在自己耳边说：“刚才不是你想要的吗，磯部先生？”甚至调笑地用上了敬称。他分不清自己回答了“要”还是“不要”还是一段没有意义的哭叫，唯一清晰的是过度的快感让他只能抓住对方的肩膀，分不清对方皱眉的表情是因为吃痛还是专注。对方的性器狠狠撞着他最敏感的地方，即使他已经满足过一次，快感仍然像洪水般涌来，吞没一切般覆盖了他的感官。他迎合着对方激烈的动作换来了第二次高潮。川上洋平在已经一塌糊涂的后穴里最后抽插了几下，抽出去让精液射在磯部寛之起伏不停的小腹上。

性事结束的房间弥漫着暧昧的气息。言语此刻并不被疲倦又满足的人需要。川上洋平侧躺在磯部寛之身边，自己刚刚射在他身上的精液泛着淫靡的光，像蛋糕上的涂层似的随着呼吸流下来。太久没有做爱让他意犹未尽地凑过去吻吻对方的肚子，沾了精液的嘴唇又磨蹭上对方的。磯部寛之接受了恋人小小的余兴，和他缠绵地分享了餐后甜点，然后熟门熟路地打开床头柜里放着烟和打火机的抽屉。

“啊，快没油了。”

磯部寛之用便利店的塑料打火机点了一根好彩，烟的气味包裹住两人。川上洋平并不介意别人在他面前抽烟，事实上对方把打火机随便丢在床头柜上，吐出烟雾的动作在他看来莫名的慵懒。至少诱人到他愿意冒着被呛到的风险去啃一口对方轮廓分明的下颔。磯部寛之笑着把烟吐到他脸上，于是他干脆夺走了对方抽第二口的机会。他知道磯部寛之抽的好彩算不上什么口味温和的烟，但缠绵中已经散去了大半，或者他已经擅长起这种打搅对方事后烟的把戏。磯部寛之轻轻咬了咬他的舌头，赶走碍事的恋人。烟灰掉在地板上。香烟的主人靠在恋人身上抽完了仅剩的两三口。

“不如把打火机也留在这里？”川上洋平随口建议。

那个抽屉不知不觉中成了磯部寛之来过夜时需要的抽屉，丢着几包红好彩和打火机，当然还有润滑剂和套之类的东西。磯部寛之现在想到了自己大腿间和肚子上的那滩麻烦，有点后悔没把避孕套也拿出来。他当时只想让洋平快点继续。

他摇摇头：“留一个在你这里不就有两个了嘛。”反正也是随身携带的东西。而装着打火机的包和换下来的外衣叠在一起，冷眼旁观着散落着内衣裤的一片狼籍的床。

他们又聊了一会儿，调笑对方是不是憋了很久的话，关于没写完的歌的话，穿插着亲昵的抚摸和无奈的安慰。最后有人说：“啊，已经这么晚了。”

“睡吧，明天见。”

灯光熄灭后，黑暗又包裹着了他们。唯有城市灯光明灭。


End file.
